User blog:Pintoranch/Quest Day 15/Rewards (both games), Other Randomness!
So the game was being silly this morning. (and this is a LENGTHY post, my apologies!) I foolishly... did not use up good chances (iOS) on level ups this morning, and instead spun the Befriend wheel (first), with intentionally only 7 (I had 19 available) wanting the 2 emeralds, ah, Nope! Denied, I got the 11% chance of the Elite horse! IOS Befriend nonsense!(1).png|Great Emerald odds iOS_Befriend_nonsense!(2).png|11%, you have got to be kidding me! Yet, my fodder level ups would not BUDGE from yellow coin "reward" (not really a "reward", as the coins aren't even half the cost of training or feed expense!) Ugh... On Android however, I got the T3 tier up on first breeding of my brand new T2 Dolehest pair :D (it was the first wheel of the play-day), curious on eye color. I am one that just breeds the lower tier (to save expense & time) if I don't have the eye color I desire. And it appears my Treehouse Market has been deactivated? �� As for the Day 15 Daily Quest completion reward, BOTH platforms awarded ..... Westphalian. The gender remains a mystery for a few more hours until I can move some horses around. I am happy with that horse on Android (I didn't have that breed yet there), but I was already tiering-up on iOS, so it's a Diamond donor (unless the eyes are killer, heeheehee!) Day15_Reward_(Android) (1).png|Android - complete Day15_Reward_(Android) (2).png|Android - Reward Horse Day15_Reward_(Android) (3).png|Android - Westphalian Day15_Reward_(iOS) (1).png|iOS - complete Day15_Reward_(iOS) (2).png|iOS - Reward Horse Day15_Reward_(iOS) (3).png|iOS - Westphalian IMG_5228.png|Both have to wait in the Paddocks for a bit AND, a new conundrum... I've noticed it before, but never "worried" about it too much. But today... I noticed my (iOS) T1 Westphalian mare eyes are a light purple (lavendar-ish) when in the USA GS... however, in the Stable, her eyes are Cobalt Blue, (confirmed in photo/paint there are 2 different colors being presented by comparing pixels) (I had noticed this issue in Fantasy Island GS as well, previously with another horse). So I googled colors (because that is what you do right?) And the eye color is apparently a shade called "gentian", which may present as purple or blue (in real life). I checked my aqua male in Germany and his color remains "aqua", in stable OR grand stable (slightly different shades, but reasonably the "same" color). I'm shipping the mare to Germany, to see what happens to her eye color in that GS :D Purebreeders Society Tasks: Android) I'm on the 24hr & 2 day tasks, and my Android Ruby tasks are stuck on a Foal task (I'm refreshing it, which is costing me time) and it keeps populating as a Foal Task, which at the moment there is a bug that isn't allowing foals to be assigned to tasks. This. Is. Really. Bad. especially for my Android game progression, as I'm already struggling with acquiring Emeralds reasonably for my T4 Bavarian cert (I got greedy & grabbed last month's cert's right before expiration). iOS) The iOS cert progression is great... though I'm stalled on emerald & ruby tasks for the moment, since that unlock Block. I only have less than 10 sapphires to acquire, so I might drop a few diamonds on that, just so I can get back to tasks for the other 2 certs. I don't usually have to do that, but I want to start saving sapphires back up again for next month (from other sources). Breeding: Android) My T1 fodder pair continue to spit out T2 like bad habits, it's great!! iOS) SO apparently this is THE DAY for small chances, I threw my T3 Paso Fino ♂️ at a neighbor's T3 Sorraia ♀️. And got the Sorraia! (the T3 Paso Fino was a gal, so I was going to be happy either way). All this... with a whopping 69% chance of T1 Marwari! I did not spend diamonds (on initial or respin), I just let the spin fall where it may. It was literally 2 clicks from ALL that pink! IMG_5257.png|Expensive, but gold to burn today IMG_5258.png|Whoops, that isn't looking good! IMG_5259.png|No way! WoWzers! IMG_5260.png|Yes a T3 Sorraia (which I needed!) Category:Blog posts